


Forgiveness

by ThayerKerbasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: A continuation of Dean and Crowley's conversation in the woods while searching for the rogue hellhound.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Forgiveness

“So,” said Crowley after brushing aside Dean’s thanks with the requisite innuendo, “not that she has any appreciation for yours truly, but are you enjoying the return of your mother?”

“Yeah, sorry, she’s not your biggest fan. Let’s just say we haven’t made plans for Mother’s Day.”

“Wasn’t Mothering Sunday last weekend?”

“The American holiday’s in May, Crowley, not that it matters. Guessing neither of us is gonna attend Mother’s Day brunch.”

“I’ll celebrate Daylight Savings Time before I celebrate the bitch who whelped me. At least you’ve apologized. She hasn’t.”

Dean patted Crowley on the back. “Give it time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Coldest Hits time! [This month](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/190792483670/march-2020-prompt-drabbles-posting-dates-march), we were asked to write a drabble, exactly 100 words, with a bonus if we included a holiday from the month of March. I used the UK's Mothering Sunday with bonus Daylight Savings Time.


End file.
